Our Endless, Beautiful, Wonderful Love
by Myra109
Summary: "Don't worry. I understand, Jenny. Just promise me we'll never fight again?" Jenny smiled. "I promise, Jack," she whispered before sweeping Jack into another deep kiss that spoke volumes about their endless, beautiful, wonderful love. AU, prequel to Fear (And Love) Never Knocks, incest


_This is a part of the Fear (And Love) Never Knocks collection. This is the full collection if you want to check it out:_

 _1\. Fear (And Love) Never Knocks_

 _2\. No Choice In The Matter (prequel to Fear And Love Never Knocks)_

 _3\. Thunder And Lightning_

 _And now this, which takes place before Fear (And Love) Never Knocks._

 _This is a prompt from Rick Grimes 4life._

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Haunting Hour_**

 ** _WARNINGS: INCEST_**

* * *

"Jenny, how could you even think that?" Jack demanded. "I could never cheat on you."

"Then who was that girl?" Jenny demanded as she turned around.

They were standing in the kitchen of their parents' house, facing each other with Jack just inside the doorway, and Jenny stuck between the counter and her boyfriend, who she really didn't want to talk to right now.

Earlier that day at school, Jenny had seen Jack with some girl. She was leaning seductively against the lockers, twirling her hair flirtatiously, and giggling at everything Jack said, but Jack didn't walk away, even though people in _outer space_ could see she was flirting with him. Jenny walked away just in case the two wound up kissing; she did not want to see that.

A rumor circulated around school that day, and Jenny's worst fears were confirmed by the awful rumor: Jack and the girl, who she later learned was named Samantha, had kissed.

" _She_ kissed _me_ , Jenny," Jack begged for her to believe him, but Jenny wasn't having it. Why should she believe a _traitor_?

"Like I'm going to believe that. You should've heard the rumors! Some people were saying she had her hand down your pants, and you were _thoroughly_ enjoying yourself," she hissed, narrowing her eyes and making it very clear what she meant.

"That's just what they are, Jenny! Rumors! She kissed me, but I pushed her away. It didn't go any farther, I promise!" Jack told her.

"Oh, and you're _so_ well known for keeping promises," she said, sarcastically. "Remember _I promise, Jenny; it'll be you and me forever_ after we started dating? You didn't keep that promise, so why should I believe a word that comes out of your mouth?" she snapped, ears turnings red with rage.

"Because I'm telling the truth, Jenny. You know me. You know I wouldn't cheat on you in any way, shape, or form, and especially not with a desperate flirt like that girl!"

"Why don't you go tell Samantha? Or will you be too busy kissing her to get a word in?" Jenny snarled.

"Jen, please I love you. Don't walk away from me!" Jack howled, grabbing her wrist when she tried to duck around him and do just that.

"I will do what I want, _Jackson_!" she spat, and he flinched at the use of his full first name.

"Jenny, I love you more than life itself. I could not- _would_ not- cheat on you. Why won't you believe me?" Jack asked, nearly falling to his knees. "I am begging you to forgive me."

"And I refuse to," Jenny replied. "You betrayed me. I saw you talking to her. She was obviously flirting with you, and you didn't walk away. In fact, you practically _encouraged_ her."

"I did not. We're working on a science project together. I hated her endless flirting, but I didn't want to fail, so I put up with it," Jack explained.

"That doesn't explain why you didn't tell me she kissed you! I had to hear it through the rumor mill." The tears Jenny had been desperately trying to hold back began to stream down her face.

"I'm sorry, Jenny. I was planning on telling you; I wanted to wait until we got home. I didn't know there'd be a bunch of rumors," Jack cried, beginning to cry at the thought of losing his girlfriend because Samantha kissed him and a few kids let the rumors get out of hand.

"How do I know that?" Jenny sniffled.

"You don't," Jack admitted. "But I do love you with my whole heart. You want to know how you know that?"

Jenny frowned. "How?"

Jack smiled and lifted Jenny off her feet; the girl squeaked in surprise, and he touched his lips to her's. They kissed, passionately, under the dim kitchen light for several moments before Jack finally pulled away and rested Jenny's feet on the tiled floor.

Jenny blinked at him, surprised at the young child's strength.

"I love you, Jenny," Jack said. "You are the one I want to be with for the rest of my life. I would not jeopardize that."

Jenny smiled. "I'm sorry about all of this jealousy and anger and... everything."

"Don't worry. I understand, Jenny. Just promise me we'll never fight again?"

Jenny smiled. "I promise, Jack," she whispered before sweeping Jack into another deep kiss that spoke volumes about their endless, beautiful, _wonderful_ love.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _All reviews are fantastic; constructive criticism is appreciated; and all flames will be ignored and reported if necessary._

 _Goodbye!_


End file.
